


蝙蝠侠研究小组

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [45]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 小记者又一次的下岗再就业。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 7





	蝙蝠侠研究小组

早在克拉克被布鲁斯安排进哥谭的报社之前，有关哥谭媒体人对蝙蝠侠的狂热他就有所耳闻了。这很好理解，换位思考的话，这个情况也就是相当于大都会媒体对超人的狂热一样，而比起总是能在天上和各种新闻采访中看见的超人，蝙蝠侠则难捕捉得多，这种独一无二的神秘感自然会更加引发媒体人的兴趣。也正因此，当克拉克入职哥谭自由报的第一天、听说这份就算在大都会也有着不错销量的大报社竟然有一个单独的蝙蝠侠研究小组时——尽管这个负责蝙蝠侠专栏的小组给自己取的名字怎么听都更像是蝙蝠侠在哥谭的那些对手们想出来的——他也依然没感到意外：

“你们太厉害了，研究蝙蝠侠听起来就很有趣，呃，实际上，和蝙蝠侠有关的一切都很有吸引力才对，”在克拉克说话时频频向他投来的赞同目光告诉他、他选择了一个能让他迅速融入的好话题，于是他站在气氛相当融洽的大办公室里，真诚地发问：

“请问加入这个研究小组有什么要求吗？我是说……我可以加入吗？”

虽然克拉克本身就被安排在时事新闻版块、和蝙蝠侠多少也算沾了边，但他也同样自认第一天就对同事和上级提出这种“要求”过于唐突了，然而他没想到，主编和同事们竟然只是见怪不怪地笑了起来，并且善意而友好地轮番拍了拍他的肩：

“别把这件事想得太简单了，年轻人，”看起来慈眉善目的主编语气颇为语重心长，“光是连续的通宵熬夜、在各种艰苦环境里吹冷风只为拍一张蝙蝠侠的照片就够你受的了。”

如果你们想要的话，我可以给你们无数张——这种话，克拉克当然只能憋在心里，他调整好表情，不放弃地进一步试探道：

“能不能至少给我一个体验的机会？”他收拢下巴，眼神之中满是向往，“不管怎么说也可以多一个出力的人、在你们需要的时候帮你们买杯咖啡之类的。”

克拉克的淳朴笑容和俊朗外表总是很容易就能让人对他心生好感，更何况在他如此恳切地进一步地展现了自己的真心实意之后，更是没人能拒绝这位据说是大股东直接安排进报社的员工提出的、听起来并不算过分的请求。

毕竟，蝙蝠侠嘛。

谁会不好奇蝙蝠侠呢？

为了避免布鲁斯给他的行为作出“瞎胡闹”的定义并动用职权将他调离，克拉克没在第一时间就把这种上班首日发生的趣闻告知布鲁斯，他安分地完成了白天的工作、热情地邀请同事们吃了晚餐后便紧跟着专栏的同事们潜进了窄巷之中的废弃大楼，在克拉克找到机会问他们是如何决定当天的蹲守地点这类专业的问题之前，比他们更早达到天台的记者数量让克拉克忘记了这些。当下的他只顾着吃惊了，说真的，看到那一排排架好的长枪短炮乃至于临时搭起用作轮班休息的小帐篷时，哥谭人对蝙蝠侠的狂热程度还是让亲身经历过、被庞大粉丝群簇拥着这种场面的克拉克暗暗咋舌。

“你们说这是今晚的最佳拍摄地点时，我还以为只有我们报社会……”

“你们报社的新人？”当克拉克的嘟囔传入其他人耳中，彼此之间早就相熟的同行免不了发出友善的笑声，早已一切准备妥当悠闲喝着咖啡的男人挨到克拉克身边，尽心尽力地向他解释道：

“你不知道吗？哥谭的媒体人最爱拍两个人，一个是布鲁斯•韦恩，另一个，当然就是蝙蝠侠了。”

而这两人都是我的男朋友——克拉克还来不及为内心不自觉涌出的得意窃喜一番，那人又继续说道：

“不过我有必要解释清楚，我们和那些专门盯着布鲁斯•韦恩的记者们可不一样，”他拉拉风衣的衣领，一提到韦恩，他的言辞之间稍稍露出了些反感的情绪，“那些记者确切来说只配叫做狗仔，我们才是正儿八经的记者，说句心里话，其实我到现在都没弄明白那个整天花天酒地的阔少有什么可拍的？”

“没错，没错。”他的说辞立刻得到了响应，“那些狗仔们把布鲁斯•韦恩渲染为哥谭王子不过是因为他们靠着拍韦恩的照片、靠编造他的花边新闻赚到了可观的金钱，他们除了为坊间提供无聊的八卦还做出了什么贡献？他们拍的东西和可没法和我们拍的相提并论。”

发言者的神态颇为高傲，他身上传递出的自豪感和使命感俨然在说他从事着一份多么神圣而伟大的职业，克拉克扭头看向应和那人的、自己的同事，不免有些为常年被蒙在鼓里的哥谭人哭笑不得。

“所以你们是只拍蝙蝠侠、还是会用同样的方式蹲守别的超级英雄？”

他手脚利索地布置完毕后，再一次自然地加入了与大家的闲谈之中。

“这儿的所有人都只专注于蝙蝠侠。”胸前挂着哥谭时报员工卡的男士皱着眉看向克拉克，“你不是哥谭人，对不对？否则你不会不知道我们哥谭人最讨厌那种会在天上飞来飞去的超级英雄，你从哪儿来的？”

“呃，堪萨斯。”克拉克愣怔了一下，“抱歉，我没有冒犯蝙蝠侠的意思，我只是猜测以大家对蝙蝠侠的狂热程度，会对所有超级英雄都……”

“不，蝙蝠侠只是蝙蝠侠，他是独一无二的。”对方义正言辞地打断了他，他隐隐的愤慨就好像拿蝙蝠侠和其他超级英雄比如同在侮辱蝙蝠侠一样，看起来，他准备好好向克拉克科普一番蝙蝠侠在自己心中的地位了，“这和其他超级英雄没关系，蝙蝠侠他——”

“嘘，别说话了，”只是他的话还没说完，一只手就扯住他的胳膊让他安静下来，“我好像听到蝙蝠车的引擎声了。”

“我也是！”

“没错！我也——”

一片热烈的响应过后，这个挤满人头的天台默契地恢复了安静。

“你知道我的同事为了拍一张你的照片有多努力吗？”克拉克一边煎着蛋，一边兴奋不已地向布鲁斯讲述着前一天的经历，“我现在好像能理解当时总追在我附近、想法设法要挖出我真实身份的大都会狗仔了。”

“我把你安排进报社可不是为了让你也参与进这种胡闹之中的。”

“这怎么能算是胡闹。”料到布鲁斯会做出如此反应的克拉克早有准备，他关了火，转过身面对着正观看他做早餐的男人，“这对他们来说是一份有意义的工作，我确定他们对研究蝙蝠侠这件事保持着相当大的热情，你有没有考虑过……”

克拉克犹豫了那么一下才接着说道：

“考虑过偶尔减缓一下在空中跳跃的速度给他们一些机会？哪怕只是一道模糊的身影都能让他们激动个三天三夜呢。”

他没想到布鲁斯对这个建议的反应竟然只是俏皮地挑了挑眉毛：

“你怎么知道我没有？”他抿了口咖啡，意思不言而喻——想来也是如此，如果蝙蝠侠真的不想被人看到，那些记者绝对会连一张黑夜中的残影都无法捕捉到才是——“所以你现在在那个研究我的小组里负责什么？”

“负责打杂。”克拉克笑了笑，如实回答，“毕竟我只是个才上了一天班的新人。”

“唔，听起来有点可怜。” 放下咖啡杯的布鲁斯慵懒地蹭到了流理台边，他端过煎蛋，语气暧昧地暗示起来：“需要我给予一些……额外的‘关照’吗？”

“虽然我知道你没有那个意思，不过我觉得你在小看我。”作为自认对蝙蝠侠的行迹了如指掌的人，克拉克当然明白想要让同事对他刮目相看根本是轻而易举的事，“我认为我不需要作弊也能成功捕捉到所有哥谭记者都想要的照片。”

“你似乎在向我示威。”布鲁斯咽下嘴里的食物，冲克拉克怀疑性地眯起眼睛，但克拉克只是将觅食的布鲁斯搂到了身前后，更灿烂地笑了起来。

尽管没有人明确告诉克拉克他们每天是如何确定夜间的“工作”地点的，克拉克还是很快就摸到了其中的门道——这些大大小小的报社遍布在哥谭的线人一旦得到某个罪犯要实施什么邪恶计划的风声，他们便会将这些信息等价出售，蝙蝠侠的消息不好打听，可犯罪团伙的消息就相对简单得多了。在克拉克看来，这倒是个不错的方法，想要了解一个人，那么通过了解他的对手会是一个相当好的途径，事实也证明，这种迂回的方式在蝙蝠侠身上尤其奏效。

“我的线人告诉我，今天这场抢劫行动策划了足足两个礼拜！”克拉克的同事窝在小板凳上，带着期待说道，“所以今晚尤为重要，因为他们的动静越大，我们拍到蝙蝠侠的机会也就越大。”

克拉克作为今晚最早占领绝佳拍摄位置的、哥谭自由报的一员，从他们驻扎在这儿开始，就得到了后来者无数艳羡的目光。很显然，以记者们对蝙蝠侠的狂热为契机，这种消息的贩卖如今已经形成了一条成熟的产业链，毕竟光是按每一次出动拍摄的阵仗来看，克拉克就能确定各大报社的众位眼线们可能已经早就渗透进了哥谭的各行各业。

“所以线报的准确率是百分之百？”克拉克想了想，继续以好学的姿态问道，“上一次，我们也确实等到蝙蝠侠出现了……”

“是啊，”同事满脸骄傲地回答完后又瞬间哀叹，语调也跟着转变为浓浓的失落，大有“拍不到蝙蝠侠都怪我们不够努力”的自责感，“准备措施都这么充足了，我们怎么就拍不到一张清楚的蝙蝠侠呢……”

“因为他总是那么快，来去都像鬼魅一样。”不远处有人说道，在这种场合，只要是有关蝙蝠侠的话题，总有人能随时接上话茬，“有时候我也难免想抱怨我们的守护神实在太低调了，他要是像大都会的那个超人一样爱穿显眼的红色披风，我们也不至于每晚都那么辛苦了。”

一片叹气声此起彼伏，被提及的克拉克心情复杂地抹了把额头后，又轻声细语地向组长请示道：

“呃，或许……可以分配给我一台设备让我也试试吗？”他没给对方拒绝的机会而是紧接着把他认为的、极具说服力的理由搬了出来，“我以前在大都会的时候负责过一阵跟拍超人的活，所以我对捕捉超高速运动状态下的影像还算是有一定的经验……”

“超人？你拍到过超人？”前一天提起“别的超级英雄”时还相当不屑的上司瞬间换了表情，他瞪大眼睛一把揽过克拉克的肩，又鬼鬼祟祟地压低声音像是生怕别人也发现眼前这个宝藏：“你怎么不早说？！”

“因为你们看起来好像很不喜欢我提到别的超级英雄——”

“咳咳，那是两码事，我们不喜欢其他超级英雄，不代表我们不喜欢能拍到其他超级英雄的人。”用两记生硬的干咳囫囵带过尴尬后，上司拿过手边的器材递到了克拉克手上，说他是病急乱投医也好，总之，对于已经整整半年没再捕捉到蝙蝠侠相关影像的他来说，眼前看起来可靠又厚道的克拉克就是他今晚的救命稻草，他用力拍了拍克拉克的肩，顾不上手掌心里传来的、火辣辣的刺痛感、满脸期待地嘱咐道：

“这个拿去，今晚就是你练手的好机会，来吧，肯特，展现一下你过去的工作经验，我相信你不会让我失望的！”

抱着相机的克拉克颇有些抱歉地看了眼不明所以的上司通红的手掌后，坚定地冲他点了点头。

“你确定你没有作弊？”

布鲁斯把报纸横着竖着端看了好几遍后才将它愤愤不平地拍到桌子上，哥谭自由报当日头条上那张蝙蝠侠在两幢高楼之间一跃而过的珍贵照片清晰得不可思议，根据文章里的说法，这张照片是自蝙蝠侠和超人大战后时隔两年才又一次被完整捕捉到的全身照片。当然，不需要这种多余的描述，占据了一整版的照片也足够使得今天的哥谭自由报畅销到第三次紧急加印的地步了。

“如果按照你对‘作弊’的理解，那么其实以前我在星球日报时也会多多少少用上一些我的能力，比如超级速度、超级听力……”克拉克喝着咖啡，悠闲得仿佛凌晨那个从印厂拿着第一版样品飞回来只为向布鲁斯炫耀的人不是他似的。相比起以前使用超级速度在一天内赶去五个事故现场做调查，昨晚被挤出最佳拍摄位置三米开外的他无奈之下飞高了一些找寻一个更合适拍照的角度、甚至是用超级速度连续按动快门根本就不算什么，这种想法，显然也让克拉克更为理直气壮：

“说真的，这也不算作弊吧？当然，如果你不愿意承认我就是有办法在黑夜中捕捉到你……”

布鲁斯斜睨了克拉克一眼，在意识到表露自己的不甘心只会让自己幼稚的恋人更为得意之后，他冷静了下来：

“其实你有没有想过你能顺利拍到我、是因为我给你放水了？”

他当然知道在每一个犯罪现场都会聚集着无数闻讯而来的记者，在克拉克告诉他自己加入了那个奇怪的蝙蝠侠研究小组之后，这种认知更是让他免不了下意识找寻那些长枪短炮。也或许就是这一两秒的分神，才给了那个拥有超级速度的氪星人可趁之机也说不准。

“或许……”克拉克拿过报纸，将这份胜利品高高举过头顶，照片里的蝙蝠侠依然神秘，但被记录下的姿态是那么的优雅从容，抛开其他身份仅仅作为记者来说，能够拍到这种他人梦寐以求的照片，的确给他带来了不小的成就感，不过与此同时，他也当然不会忘记布鲁斯在他的“成功”中所扮演的重要角色：

“或许你有没有想过，我就是吃准了这一点呢？我知道你绝对不忍心让我在工作中一无所获的，我没说错吧？”

克拉克冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，把他无言的感激都藏在了暧昧的笑容中：

“……仅此一次而已。”布鲁斯抓过克拉克手中的报纸，不甘示弱地宣布道，“下一次，你就不会再有这么好的运气了。”

然而克拉克对此的回应只是兴致高昂地挑了挑眉毛，如同在说他很期待下一回合的、作为记者和蝙蝠侠之间的比试。

在克拉克成功捕捉到在哥谭上方一闪而过的蝙蝠侠之后，在拍摄现场找克拉克套近乎的人变得络绎不绝，他们揣着小本子、在等待蝙蝠侠和罪犯们登场的空闲时间里神色庄重地将克拉克团团围住——

“你成功的秘诀是什么？”

“到底怎么样才第一次就都完美捕捉到蝙蝠侠呢？我可是跟拍了蝙蝠侠五年……”

“你拍到蝙蝠侠那晚的相机各项数值可以向我们透露一下吗？”

“呃……或许是以前在大都会跟拍超人的经验让我……你们也知道我以前是负责跟拍超人的……”在大家连续不断的提问中，克拉克好不容易才找到可以开口的机会，鉴于他并没有办法一一回答这些问题，面对脸上多少带着些崇拜的同行们，克拉克只得给出他认为的、算是有建设性的建议：

“我的意思是，你们可以从练习拍超人——也不一定要是超人，我只是拿他举个例子——或是其他的超级英雄作为入门训练。”

一阵略显尴尬的沉默后，面面相觑的记者们才回过神来。

“说真的，我没想过拍超人还需要练习，毕竟超人那——么——好拍。”

最先发表自己感想的人立刻得到了呼应：

“没错！超人不总是在白天出没么？这从根本上就降低了难度，何况他又总是那么显眼高调，我也觉得拍超人根本不具备任何挑战性，这很难让人产生兴趣，哪像拍蝙蝠侠……”

发言的人说得头头是道，甚至一时让克拉克找不到反驳的理由。他清楚他也不需要反驳什么，毕竟他正身处一座痴迷于捕捉蝙蝠侠的城市——而且，好吧，从不介意在镜头前说两句的他倒也确实挺好拍的。。

“要不我们也可以去海边工作一阵？你们听说过那个神秘的海王吗？呃就是亚特兰蒂斯什么的，比起超人，我倒觉得拍到海王的难度可以和蝙蝠侠比肩……”

“别讨论这个了！我好像听到引擎声了！”

有关于到底该拍哪个超级英雄来练手的讨论还没来得及展开，蝙蝠侠即将登场的预兆就再一次引走了大家的注意力。在意识到蝙蝠侠即将出现在大家面前的瞬间，所有人都忘记了克拉克的存在，他们扛起设备、挤至各自认为的最佳角度，几秒之内的一气呵成似乎已经成了他们条件反射般的习惯，他们的目光牢牢地锁定着蝙蝠侠可能会出现的方位，这让他们谁也没注意到看似被挤出战场之外的克拉克其实已经得偿所愿地在这个天台消失了——他只是在尽职尽责地完成自己的工作，而为了工作稍稍施展一下自己的天赋，是完全可以被理解的。他跟随着蝙蝠车的踪迹迅速穿梭在大楼之间，将蝙蝠侠的每个动作都尽收眼底，哪些适合被记录、哪些又必须跟夜色一起被隐藏在他脑中飞快过。与此同时，他相信他的一举一动也没逃过布鲁斯的眼睛，因为在最终决定按下快门的那个瞬间，克拉克无比确定，在半空中一闪而过的蝙蝠侠意有所指地朝他这儿瞪了一眼。

出于某种来自大股东韦恩集团某个高层的不可抗力，克拉克第二次拍到的蝙蝠侠照片并没能顺利出版，而克拉克又一次顺利捕捉到了蝙蝠侠全身照所引起的轰动也被布鲁斯•韦恩和蝙蝠侠到底是什么不可告人的关系这种流传已久的秘闻分散了注意力。克拉克对布鲁斯的决定倒没什么意见，毕竟，能守候在蝙蝠侠出没的附近对他来说有着另外一种截然不同的意义：

“怎么了？我拍得不好吗？”克拉克拿着那张被明令禁止不得公开的照片在布鲁斯面前做作地摆出惋惜状，“我可是特意挑选了能展现你身手矫健利落的照片，主编今天还提起，要是我能第三次拍到你，就会考虑由我来担任蝙蝠侠研究小组的组长……”

“所以你每天晚上非得出现在我附近就是为了留在这个什么小组做组长？”

布鲁斯的手掌下压着那张被禁止公开的照片，他一口气把自己的不解倒了出来。以克拉克的能力，每次都能抓拍到自己根本是毋庸置疑的事，而布鲁斯在最开始默认并纵容了这件事的发生单纯只是因为他认为这对让克拉克融入新的工作环境有所帮助。也正因此，克拉克现下明显开始沉迷于跟拍蝙蝠侠并展现出的非同寻常的热情让他很是迷惑。

克拉克扫了眼布鲁斯的表情，并没领会到其中的反对意味：他把那张被他自行印出来的照片从布鲁斯手底下抽出来，又咧着嘴好好欣赏了一番：

“我以为你会为我在新工作中取得成就感到高兴呢。”

高兴是一方面，但被模糊的界限感又是另一方面了——布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，并不准备这么直白地讨伐克拉克：

“把你从哥谭自由报调走怎么样？”布鲁斯翘起的嘴角一时间掺杂进了顽皮的意味：“你知道的，这些都只不过是我一句话的事，只要我……”

“拜托了，布鲁斯，千万别这么做！”克拉克这才意识到严重性似的立刻扑腾着坐正了，他的讨饶慌慌张张的，可说话的神态却明显正经了不少：

“我想让你知道，比起那些表扬、比起这个什么组长，比起能拍到蝙蝠侠的照片……我自始至终在意的都是你。”

布鲁斯显然没料到他心血来潮开的玩笑会让克拉克说出这些话，他用上扬的语调轻轻地发出了一记疑惑的单音节

“自从复活以后，我的生活就变得完全不同了。”克拉克顺着那声疑问，自然而然地接口道，“我的生活里都是你，你帮助我一起构建了全新的人生，不仅生活是如此，现在，因为这个蝙蝠侠研究小组的存在，连我的工作也可以名正言顺地全都是你了。这感觉很棒，这意味着我的每一天都和你有关，我喜欢这样。”

向布鲁斯传达这些原本不在他的计划之内，他知道布鲁斯讨厌自己反反复复提起自己曾受到过的帮助，就好像只要他们俩都默认不再提起过去，未来就会平静而顺利地在他们面前铺开。不管克拉克说得有多恳切、多柔和，这依然是个沉重的话题。

“我明白你不希望在作为蝙蝠侠的时刻有我的干涉，我发誓我不想、也不会干涉你在哥谭的任何行动——好吧我承认有些时候我会忍不住试图保护你，但我没那么做。”克拉克再一次向布鲁斯证明了，就算布鲁斯没将那些过于个人的想法说出口，出于了解、也出于在乎、克拉克也总能看透对方心思：

“我对参与进蝙蝠侠研究小组这件事热情高涨也只是因为，能够以这样的方式陪伴在你的身边让我感觉安心。”在布鲁斯无措地瞪着眼睛之前，克拉克已经悄无声息地绕到了他的身后轻柔拥住了他，“我能看到你，知道你的行踪，虽然这些我待在联盟大厅里也能做到，但物理意义上的近距离才能真正让我踏实。”

“而且我是以记者的身份在做着这件事，我想……”克拉克狡黠地收紧了臂膀，“你也同样不会干涉我的工作，对吧？”

布鲁斯的默不作声是克拉克可以预见的反应，这个中年人在他面前总会有一种不合时宜的害羞，克拉克不指望自己的一番深情能得到什么实质性的回应，反正他知道，这个男人塌着肩膀安安静静待在他怀里就已经证明一切了。就像他明知会出现在自己的镜头之中也仍然非要从自己面前闪过一样，他们给彼此的支持与爱意，永远都是这样化在无声的行动之中。

“我不会每一次都拍到你的，我保证，我是说……我可不打算让蝙蝠侠失去他应有的神秘感。”

布鲁斯这才后仰着脑袋剜了克拉克一眼，面对布鲁斯眼角的狐疑，克拉克的满脸都写着可信，这不仅仅是为了遵循“物以稀为贵”这个亘古不变的真理，就算是出于他身为恋人带着占有欲的小小私心，克拉克都绝不会再让珍贵的蝙蝠侠的照片频繁地出现在报纸的头条之上了。

“克拉克，你就真的不能透露一点拍到蝙蝠侠的诀窍？”

即使对克拉克每隔两三个礼拜总能拍到一次蝙蝠侠而后又因为种种外界原因无法发表这种事已经见怪不怪，报社的同事们依旧锲而不舍地想要从克拉克这里学到一些本领：“一点点也不行？”

“其实我也没什么诀窍，”克拉克弯下眼角，让自己温和的笑容中透出一些哀怨的苦相，“你看，我也不是每次都能拍到、拍到了也不是每次都能发表……对吧？以前拍摄超人的经验虽然对我有些帮助，但我个人认为，想要拍到蝙蝠侠、报道蝙蝠侠，比起各种深入研究他，也许更需要的只是……”

克拉克停顿了一下后才着重强调道：

“运气。”

把他在研究蝙蝠侠这件事上所获得的全部成功都归功于运气显然是个让大家都能接受的说法，同事晃了晃脑袋重重叹了口气，就像是不得不承认克拉克给出的“诀窍”是他们都必须接受的残酷现实，“可是我怎么就没你这么好的运气呢……”

克拉克笑了笑，没有再回答，因为他无法将“比起拥有运气，最最重要也唯一重要的是被蝙蝠侠爱上”这种事实公之于众，所以在暗自得意的同时，他不免有些遗憾自己永远也无法向他人炫耀——其实被蝙蝠侠爱着，才是他本就不平凡的生命中所能拥有的、最好的运气。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年8月1日，以此记录。


End file.
